


connect two

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Competition, Fluff, Future Husbands being dumb, Games, Introspection, M/M, Rings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: The gold rings on his fingers are still new, shining differently in the light that pours in through the store’s front windows, and every time he picks up his phone he can’t help but stare. He never thought he’d make it to this place, where someone wants not only to be with him, butfor the rest of their lives. Where someone wants to wake up and see his face every day, listen to his rants, help hand wash his sweaters. It’s a lot to take in, a lot to accept.So he fucked up in connect four.





	connect two

“No,” David whispers, gaze moving frantically back and forth between his phone screen and Patrick, who is across the room helping a customer. “_Fuck_.”

He’s made a grave mistake, and there’s no way for him to get out of it. 

On the slow days at the store when they have nothing better to do– other than make out in the back, which Patrick has banned ever since the half hickey incident– they end up on their phones, playing the minigames in imessage. They’ve tried them all, from pool to checkers to cup pong, but after many competitions and sore losses, they’ve settled on connect four as their favorite. 

It requires close observation and attention to detail, two things they both have an affinity for. In fact, they usually end up tying, both too focused to make a mistake, and eventually they just fill up the entire grid without making a single line. 

Today, though, David has been distracted. The gold rings on his fingers are still new, shining differently in the light that pours in through the store’s front windows, and every time he picks up his phone he can’t help but stare. He never thought he’d make it to this place, where someone wants not only to be with him, but _for the rest of their lives_. Where someone wants to wake up and see his face every day, listen to his rants, help hand wash his sweaters. It’s a lot to take in, a lot to accept.

So he fucked up in connect four. 

No matter what he does next, Patrick is guaranteed to win, unless he purposely decides not to. 

“Dreading my next move, huh?” Patrick asks, leaning against the end of the counter with a satisfied grin curled on his lips. 

David glares at him and locks his screen, tossing his phone down on the counter (which he knows Patrick hates). 

“No,” he replies, placing a hand on his hip. “Because I know how to prevent it.”

“Oh?” Patrick steps closer, moving into David’s space, and David narrows his eyes.

“Yeah,” he says matter-of-factly. “If I don’t play you back, you can’t win.”

Patrick’s face remains amused, but there’s a glint in his eye. The last time David saw it was during the baseball game, and it instantly activates his fight or flight response. 

“That’s just cheating.”

“Would we call it cheating, or just strategizing?” 

“Cheating, definitely.” 

“Hmmm,” David says noncommittally, standing his ground as Patrick steps even closer. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t pay enough attention to prevent this,” he says teasingly, his voice low as he places his hands on David’s shoulders. 

“Um, it is actually,” David replies, leaning into his touch. 

“How so?”

This makes David pause, unsure of whether admitting the real reason will be met with teasing or sincerity. Probably a little bit of both, knowing Patrick.

He can’t seem to find the words, though, so he just holds up his hand and wiggles his fingers. This time, though, he doesn’t watch them. 

Instead, he studies Patrick’s expression, notes the way his eyebrows raise in understanding, and how his smile drops into something softer, more serious, and the way his eyes look warmer, like he’s seeing their entire future ahead of them. 

“And here I thought you were going to say it’s because I look extra handsome today,” he says, finally tearing his gaze away to meet David’s once more. 

David breathes in deep, pushing back the tears he feels lurking behind his eyes at how familiar this is, how every sarcastic word that falls from Patrick’s lips wraps around him tight, securing him and keeping him on his feet. There was a time he wouldn’t have recognized it or appreciated it, when he was so used to being used that he didn’t know there was more to crave or expect. 

But he has this now. He has Patrick. 

He leans in, kissing his fiancé softly to stop himself from letting all of his thoughts spill into the space between them. He runs his fingers over his hair, grips the back of his shirt, brushes their noses together when they part. 

He keeps him close.

“I’m still not playing you back, though,” David says, voice muffled as he presses his face against Patrick’s shoulder and hugs him.

“Oh, you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter and tumblr @patrickbrewcr if you wanna come say hi!
> 
> (p.s. i swear i usually answer fic comments but i've been v bad about it since joining this fandom and i sincerely apologize and appreciate you all!!!)


End file.
